PEDOFIL
by baekachu0506
Summary: Chanyeol, pria mapan dengan profesi dokter berumur 28 tahun, bercinta tetangganya, Baekhyun yang masih berumur 5 tahun / BAD SUMMARY / Happy Chanbaek's day / Yaoi, Pedofil.


**PEDOFIL**

* * *

 _One Shoot X Pedofil X Yaoi_

 _Kubangan penuh dosa huhu~_

* * *

Malam syahdu yang ditemani ribuan bintang diatas langit membuat anak kecil bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum lebar. Angin malam yang dingin itu seolah tak mengusiknya sama sekali. Ia masih saja berdiam diri menatap ribuan bintang itu seakan tak peduli bagaimana kejamnya dunia malam saat ini.

Ah iya, dia hanya berada di taman kompleks rumahnya, bukan berada dijalanan yang penuh dengan preman preman menyeramkan okey?

Tatapan anak kecil itu beralih pada sosok jangkung yang dengan pakaian kerjanya berjalan melewati taman kompleks itu. Terlihat gurat wajah lelah diwajah pria itu, dari tampilannya dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter karena terdapat jas putih dokter diantara lengannya.

Byun Baekhyun –si bocah mungil itu segera menghampiri pria jangkung itu dengan langkah mungilnya, senyuman lebarnya makin mengembang lalu dengan senangnya ia memeluk kaki panjang lelaki itu, "Yeay! Chanyeol ajucci cudah pulang!"

Kekehan pria jangkung berumur 28 tahun itu terdengar, ia segera menggendong Baekhyun yang tubuhnya masih sangat ringan, wajarlah Baekhyun itu masih berumur 5 tahun, "Kenapa? Mau menginap di rumah ahjussi lagi?"

"Iya! Aku menunggu ajucci disini kalena ingin menginap," wajah ceria Baekhyun berganti dengan raut wajah sedihnya, "Papa mama malam ini tidak pulang."

Melihat Baekhyun yang tampak sedih, entah mengapa itu berpengaruh pada Chanyeol. Padahal mereka hanyalah sekedar tetangga, tidak lebih! Chanyeol awalnya hanya sedikit bersimpati kepada Baekhyun yang sering terlihat menyendiri karena kedua orang tuanya jarang dirumah, dan memang komplek mereka jarang ada anak kecil seumurannya. Tetapi entahlah, makin lama mengenal Baekhyun Chanyeol semakin merasa ada sesuatu rasa aneh pada bocah kecil itu.

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya dengan menggendong anak itu. Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol mendengus geli merasakan Baekhyun mengendus disekitar lehernya dan kepala mungilnya mengusak – usak potongan leher Chanyeol seperti seorang anjing.

Dan entah mengapa karena semua itu, Chanyeol merasakan area selatannya sedikit menegang. Oh no! ini tidak baik.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ini karena dia yang begitu stress menghadapi kesibukannya sebagai seorang dokter, hingga hanya karena anak kecil mengusak lehernya dia bisa menjadi tegang.

Tidak ingin berlama – lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, Chanyeol langsung meletakan Baekhyun disofa ruang tamu rumahnya ketika mereka telah sampai. Baekhyun tentu saja protes dengan apa yang dilakukan yang lebih tua darinya, "Kenapa ajucci menurunkanku dicini?"

"Hm, Ahjussi harus—" Chanyeol sedikit bingung ingin mengucapkan apa kepada anak itu, "harus mandi, aroma tubuh ahjussi tidak enak."

Kerutan alis terlihat didahi Baekhyun, "Aku cuka kok wangi tubuh ajucci."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, dia segera turun dari sofa dan mendekati Chanyeol lagi. Memeluk kaki panjangnya dengan imut membuat Chanyeol ingin memakan anak itu saat ini juga, "Aku cuka ajucci, cuka cemuanya tentang ajucci."

Chanyeol gemas, sungguh! Dia pun menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun lagi dan menciumi pipi gembil anak itu, "Ahjussi juga suka semua tentang Baekhyunee."

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun justru membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan mencium sekilas bibir kissable Chanyeol. Meski tak terlalu lama, Chanyeol bisa langsung merasakan rasa manis strawberry pada bibir Baekhyun. Dan demi apa, Chanyeol ingin menyicipinya lebih lama.

Entah dimana kewarasan Chanyeol saat ini, ia justru mencium Baekhyun dengan liarnya. Menyesapi rasa manis bibir bocah mungil yang digendongnya. Chanyeol bahkan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Baekhyun memang masih kecil dan belum mengerti apapun yang dilakukan tetangganya itu, ia justru senang mendapatkan ciuman itu. Dengan senangnya, ia membuka mulutnya lebar untuk memperluas ciuman Chanyeol dalam mengeksploitasi bibir dan mulutnya.

Merasa nafas Baekhyun hampir habis, Chanyeol segera turun untuk menyesapi perpotongan leher yang lebih mungil. Menyesapi kulit lembut khas balita yang membuatnya candu. Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu semua ini salah tetapi nafsu seakan membutakannya sehingga dia gila ingin memakan si bocah.

"Akhh~" Baekhyun mendesah untuk pertama kalinya dengan suara merdu khas anak kecilnya. Libido Chanyeol seakan naik saat itu juga, ia yakin penisnya kali ini sudah mengacung tegak meminta di manjakan.

Dan selanjutnya, Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkannya diatas ranjang dengan perlahan. Matanya kini sungguh telah terbalut dengan nafsu membara, ia menatap sosok mungil dibawahnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ajucci ingin apa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget saat jemari Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaian Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek berwarna kuning bergambar Pikachu.

Seringaian Chanyeol terlihat saat mendapati tubuh mulus tanpa cacat Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula, Chanyeol segera menjilat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan memainkan puting kecil anak itu membuat desahan si mungil makin menjadi.

Lidahnya pun berhenti menjilati diarea selangkangan Baekhyun, matanya berbinar melihat lubang kecil berkerut anak itu yang tampak memerah. Tanpa jijik, Chanyeol segera menjilati lubang itu dengan penuh nafsu. Rasa aneh langsung menyerang Baekhyun, membuat desahannya semakin keras, "akhh~ ajucci gelii~"

Segera saja Chanyeol menghentikan acara _'mari menjilat hole si mungil'_ dan berganti membuka celana bahannya mengeluarkan penis besar yang menegang hebat dengan cairan yang sedikit membasahi ujung penis itu.

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat Chanyeol mengarahkan penis itu pada mulutnya, "Jilatlah Baekhyunee sayang. Anggap saja itu lollipop."

Seperti anak anjing penurut Baekhyun segera menjilat penis itu dan memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya yang tak begitu besar. Menikmati rasa asin cairan pra ejakulasi yang keluar dari penis yang lebih tua.

Erangan Chanyeol terdengar saat gigi mungil milik Baekhyun mulai bermain diatas penisnya. Ia semakin gencar melecehkan mulut Baekhyun dengan penis besarnya hingga mulut Baekhyun menggembung bahkan ia tersedak saat penis itu memuncratkan sperma.

Pria jangkung itu segera mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih setengah tegang dari mulut Baekhyun dan beralih untuk memainkan ujung kepala penisnya pada lubang berkerut si mungil. Ia kembali menyeringai saat dengan polosnya Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang ingin ajucci lakukan setelah ini?"

"Menyatukan tubuh kita, Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun begitu saja, ia segera mengambil sebotol lube yang tersedia dinakas kamarnya dan melumuri penisnya dengan cairan itu. Setelahnya dia memposisikan Baekhyun dibawahnya dan dengan perlahan dia memasukki penisnya pada lubang kecil milik si mungil.

Jeritan Baekhyun tak terelakkan, bagaimana bisa rasa sakit itu seperti membelah tubuhnya saat ini. Bayangkan saja penis Chanyeol yang sangat besar itu mampu membobol lubangnya yang tak begitu besar.

"Ajucci cakit," teriak Baekhyun dengan air matanya yang kini mulai turun membasahi ujung matanya. Dan semua itu seolah menyadarkan Chanyeol ditengah aksi gilanya yang melecehkan lubang bocah kecil itu. Pria jangkung itu hampir saja mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang si mungil, tetapi jika itu terjadi kemungkinan rasa perih Baekhyun akan semakin menjadi.

Bukankah jika seperti ini lebih baik dilanjutkan saja? Toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Tahanlah, Baekhyunee." Pinta Chanyeol, ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya dengan rileks dan perlahan menggenjot kejantanannya pada lubang si mungil. Gesekan ketat pada penisnya mulai terasa, bagaimana lubang itu seakan meremas kejantanannya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit si mungil, Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir ranum milik Baekhyun. menyesapi rasa manis bibir itu dengan rasa strawberry khas susu untuk balita seumurannya.

Gerakan Chanyeol ia usahakan sangat lembut, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin sekali bermain kasar pada Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun trauma karena itu semua, ayolah! Mana ada anak kecil yang waras mau dilecehkan seperti ini huh?

Penis Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan prostat Baekhyun. Ia menumbuk titik kenikmatan si bocah mungil itu dengan wajah keenakan. Jeritan Baekhyun pun sudah terganti dengan desahan desahan penuh kenikmatan, "Ahh~ ajucci nikhmatt."

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga mengerang keenakan. Sungguh! Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersetubuh, ia pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan partner kerjanya ataupun lelaki bayaran di Club. Tetapi anehnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan besetubuh ternikmat dalam hidupnya.

"Ajucci Baekhyunee ingin pipis." Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh disela genjotannya. Ia paham, bahwa Baekhyun bukan ingin pipis melainkan ia akan memuncratkan spermanya sebentar lagi.

Jemari Chanyeol pun terarahkan pada penis si mungil dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan random. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun segera memuncratkan spermanya, "Ahh~ maaf ajucci Baekhyunee pipis ditangan ajucci." Katanya polos.

Ya tuhan! Chanyeol jadi ingin memakan bocah itu saat melihat tingkah polos kekanakannya.

Tak begitu lama, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan orgasmenya juga. Dia bodoh! Memang! seharusnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di luar lubang Baekhyun, tetapi ini tidak! Dengan bodohnya ia justru mengeluarkan semua cairannya pada lubang itu hingga cairan kental itu luber membasahi paha si mungil.

Baekhyun hanya berkedip polos merasakan rasa hangat cairan itu, "Itu apa ajucci? Kok kental? Ajucci pipis ya?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, ia segera mengeluarkan batang penisnya dari lubang itu membuat lubang Baekhyun yang penuh menjadi kosong. Ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu, dan menyesapi wangi khas sperma dari tubuhnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Bukan pipis kok sayang, kalau sudah besar Baekhyunee nanti juga tahu."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar lalu menatap Chanyeol berbinar, "Setelah ini kita harus apa, ajucci?"

"Baekhyunee mengantuk?"

Gelengan kepala Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya dan tiba – tiba Baekhyun meringis saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit, "Ajucci kok pantatku perih?"

Ya tuhan! Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekarang. Penisnya pasti membuat iritasi lubang kecil milik Baekhyun. Ya meskipun ia telah melumuri penisnya dengan lube agar tidak iritasi, tetapi karena ukuran mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda pasti membuat lubang Baekhyun iritasi.

Chanyeol tak punya ide apapun saat ini, ia hanya memeluk Baekhyun dan menciumi surai hitam anak itu, "Besok ahjussi akan obati okey? Sekarang tidurlah dan jangan ceritakan kejadian malam ini pada siapapun!"

Dan Baekhyun seperti anjing penurut dia mengangguk lalu tertidur nyaman dipelukan tetangga prianya yang umurnya jauh diatasnya itu. Dalam hati, Chanyeol merasa menyesal telah menodai kesucian bocah mungil dipelukannya saat ini.

Tetapi ia bisa apa? Yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah satu, Baekhyun mampu menjaga rahasia ini sampai ia besar nanti. Tentunya sampai Chanyeol berani mengajak Baekhyun bersama ke pelaminan.

Oh no! usia mereka itu terpaut hampir 20 tahun lebih. Waraskah Chanyeol?

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _bego emang yalord story gue yang laen terbengkalai eh gue post wansyut lagi huhu :((_

 _pokoknya ini mah buat gue buat khusus_ **#614everwithChanbaek**

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY** pokoknya. huhu~


End file.
